


Operation: Make the Yuletide Gay

by shmorgas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi, lots of fluff, tw holiday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to gift things to her siblings despite being dead. They deserve happiness too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queeniebroccolini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queeniebroccolini).



It’s Christmas and Laura is so fucking excited!

Okay, she’s a ghost. She can’t physically decorate a house, put up the garlands, hang ornaments on the tree, or do anything else. It hurts her in the way chronic pain is like that she isn’t a part of the living but she has accepted her new role as silent guardian a few eons ago. Or was it months? Time was weird as an ethereal being but that was besides the point.

The point was that Laura was given some extra special powers today to make her baby brother and baby sister happy today. After years of bullshit and really shitty luck, the Hales (minus Peter) were finally getting their just and totally appropriate karma gifts.

When December 24th comes around, Derek and Cora are going to have the best kind of gift!

During the countdown, Laura pushes a box in the Stilinski attic and winces a little when she hears something breaks. The Sheriff, called John by others and Johnny by his wife, rushes up and releases a great breath when he sees the broken glass of ornaments. Stiles is out with Lydia, shopping for what it seems to be a function that Lydia must attend with her father. Laura doesn’t really know the details behind it other than it makes Cora seethe and Lydia pissed. There won’t be a pack Christmas party this year because Lydia isn’t going to host and Stiles is dying to bring something back into the Stilinski house after so many years and so much darkness. But John has always been the hesitant one because he hasn’t had a Christmas party in years because it was his wife who would be in charge, who would host BHPD’s finest and spread love and good cheer.

When she died the parties stopped and everything was packed away in the attic.

The box that Laura knocked over had photo albums in it. As John was picking up the glass, he spots the open pages and his laughing wife, his dear Claudia. And Laura knows that it’s hook, line, and sinker for the Christmas party.

Laura doesn’t worry about people missing out except for Lydia because Stiles can take of that. He pleads, bullies, and annoys most of the group into attendance and Laura knows that Derek is only putting on a show in the refusal. Laura smiles because she knows when she sees flirting.

But she can’t just float around and fangirl about her brother flirting! She needs to keep working!

She has a book fall that magically lands on Saturnalia werewolf traditions in Deaton’s office in front of Scott, prompting the brewing of eggnog (safe for humans yet strong enough to get a werewolf drunk!) and the procurement of the replacement mistletoe, holly. The True Alpha™, aka Scoot McCute, was happily into the holiday season especially since all the drama between his man and lady friend was sorted out.

(Laura took a minute and was a voyeur on all the three-way action because hot damn, some people get all the luck. The bodies, the noises, the love, oh my god. This is how you fix a love triangle, holy shit.)

Now with the decorations and people in place, Laura had only one thing to fix and it was difficult. Because there was only so much that she could do as a ghost and cancelling random ass business Christmas parties that mysteriously needed entire families to show up was a little difficult outside of Beacon Hills. Honestly the fact that this is a thing is so goddamn ridiculous that Laura takes out some of rage on the assholes who like having sex in the Hale House.

It’s a burnt out piece of husk and it’s the middle of the fucking winter. What the hell makes it so special to have sex in? Seriously, just stick to the Make-Out Hill. A much classier way to conceive a little Christmas surprise.

But even scaring the living bejeezes out of kids is does anything to make her happy. In order for everyone to be happy, she needs Lydia to be at the Stilinski Christmas Party! And even with Lydia conniving and scheming to get out of this obligation, Jesus there are some weird people out there to enforce this kind of hell on unsuspecting people.

Cora sulks on Christmas Eve. Derek doesn’t say anything because as much as Hales do not like to talk about feelings and emotions, he understands the bitter disappointment of missing someone because you know that it’s better to say nothing. He places a kiss on her forehead and says, “There’s going to be eggnog.”

"Liquor up, is that your solution?” Cora tries to snark but it’s coming out as tired and sad.

“It’s what Laura would have said,” Derek says with a small smile. And Laura feels like the most blessed ghost and a piece of shit all at once because she can’t do anything about Lydia and it hurts in her dead heart.

She tries one last time.

Laura floats over to the Martin House, where Mrs. Martin is engaging in a passive-aggressive argument with her ex-husband as Lydia is taking a shower. Pissed and out of ideas, Laura gets desperate and has the pipes leading to the shower burst. Screaming ensues and it hits her like Peter going in to kill her for her powers that if she tries to stop Lydia’s beauty routine, Lydia just will simply not go to the party.

So Laura spills makeup all over the place with well placed wind breezes. All the straighteners and curling irons have wiring break downs while the mousses and sprays just for some reason or another, dried up. Laura doesn’t do anything with the hair brushes because she is not trying to be cruel. Necklaces get tangled, heels break, and dresses unexpectedly have stains. Laura breaks the car, screws up Emily Martin’s remaining things just to stop Lydia from going to that goddamn party.

And it works!

…a little too well.

Lydia is walking around in sweat pants and an ugly Christmas sweater with no intention of going out. Ever. Laura curses and wants to bang her head on the wall. Why is it that she has Derek’s luck when she wants something done? (Yeah, that sounds awful even though said brother doesn’t even know that she thought that).

But thank God for being a slightly omnipotent ghost/spirit because Laura has a final plan and it cannot be failed! So she floats over to the Stilinskis and sees good things. In the living room, joy seeps throughout as the people who have bled for such a dink town have finally been given a break. Team Polyamorous is snuggled up in front of a fire while the Sheriff talks softly to Nurse McCall in the kitchen, occasionally laughing from jokes and the influence of eggnog. Stiles and Derek are bickering-flirting about the placement of presents and GODDAMNIT BOYS, JUST KISS ALREADY! Just as Laura is about to pull some ghostly shit out, Stiles hooks his fingers into Derek’s belt loops and pulls him into a kiss.

And angels descended from the heavens of Laura’s mind singing Hallelujah as the forever couple starts their journey.

Now to get the other forevers together.

Cora is in a corner nursing a hot chocolate and watching “Santa Claus is Coming to Town”. Laura leans down and whispers in Cora’s ear, “Go to Lydia’s.” Cora frowns for a moment and finally pays attention to all the couple fluff that’s going around her. She blanches for a second before getting up and heading out the door. She stands outside for a minute before taking off down the street and Laura squeals. She floats behind Cora because she’s a nosy big sister and wants to see her hard work come into fruition!

Unlike Derek, Cora knows how to be polite so she knocks on the door and waits. Laura magicks up some holly on the doorframe as Lydia answers. The traditional snark is passed back and forth until someone notices the holly.

“Isn’t that werewolf mistletoe?” Lydia asks despite knowing full well the implications.

“As for the tradition of kissing underneath it, yes it is,” Cora answers voice losing the venom. There’s a beat before she surges forward and kisses Lydia. Laura watches the sparks fly and sighs.

Merry fucking Christmas Hales, it’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> aksdhfalkjdsflkjsfd, it's finally finished!


End file.
